Another Day Offshoots
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Well the offshoots that happen during Another Day. Not a lot to say besides both OCs and Cannon are here.
1. Chapter 1

Another day is a Touhou series I've been working on. These are off shoots of the series. Please note that OCs are involved.

It was a very bad morning in Ripple's mind. She was dead tired from her job. Now she was to check on two of the last youkai you would want to see if you were tired. Mimic and Chicita had one thing in common. A love of fireworks. And Ripple was already over quota on explosions for the week. It happened when you fought with Marisa. It was even worse if you tried to steal books.

"Hey, Mimic you here?" Ripple asks as she enters the bunker that Mimic lives in. She calmly steps over the firework rigged in the floor. "MIMIC!"

"Hey Ripple! I have a doorbell by the way." Mimic says as she walks into the hallway. Chicita is following close behind holding a black device.

"Let me guess, you two not being around has to deal with that device?" Ripple asks.

"Yeah! It's from the outside world. I forgot the name but it has a fireworks simulator!" Chicita says. Ripple facepalms.

"Where is it from?" Ripple asks.

"We stole it from Marisa." Mimic replies. Ripple sighs before turning to leave. "What?"

"I've already been Master Sparked three times this week. I'm not getting Sparked again." Ripple says as she walks away.

"Look out for the firework it's a Grand Finale!" Mimic yells. It's too late thought. Ripple steps on it and triggers it. The resulting blast leaves cracks in the ceiling. Ripple crumples to the ground. "We should probably take her back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Another offshoot of Another day. Mercy's back.

Mercy had found a perfect spot. A warm field filled with sunflowers. Mercy was wondering why humans didn't come here often. Or youkai for that matter. It was peaceful and quite. Mercy sighs as she flutters down to one of the flowers. She smiles as she sniffs at it.

"The sunflowers aren't producing seeds right now… I really wanted some…" Mercy sighs. She pauses upon sensing a presents behind her.

"Why would anyone want these plant's seeds. Little thief." Yuka says as she points her umbrella at Mercy. Mercy gulps as she slowly turns around. She is careful to make sure her wings don't touch the flowers.

"I'm not trying to steal any of the flowers. I just wanted some seeds so I could plant some at my home…" Mercy says.

"You don't seem to be the liar type. Why would you want to plant any of these?"

"I like flowers. This also can help in my research of magic discharge and corruption. Sunflowers have purifying power after all." Mercy says. She smiles at Yuka's expression.

"An intelligent fairy. I'll give you some seeds if you come visit later. It's nice to see someone that respects nature." Yuka says as she walks away. Mercy sighs before flying away.

"It's always a good day when I can make new friends. Especially when it's someone like that." Mercy giggles as she heads back home.

Fin

Mercy is about the only one smart enough to not tick of Yuka without even knowing who she is. What is she getting herself into though.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: A day within the SDM.

"It's funny. The fact that us servants are here first." Meiling says. Koakuma nods in agreement.

"Lady Patchouli, Mistress Remilia, and Lady Flandre are discussing matters before addressing us." Sakuya says. Ripple shifts her feet onto the table. "That's not proper posture, Ripple."

"Ha… It's not like Mistress Flandre will care. I serve her not Lady Remilia." Ripple says. She begins spinning a butterfly knife.

"What's up with you?' Meiling asks as she nudges Raffelsia. Raffelsia mumbles before burying her head deeper into the table.

"She's a plant youkai. I don't think the library is a good place for her." Ripple says. She swings her legs down to the floor upon hearing a door unlatch. She still spins the knife though. Sakuya puts away the knife she was examining as Patchouli, Remilia, and Flandre walk into the room. Ripple pauses for a second. She then turns to Meiling. "Someone just tried getting past the gate."

Meiling nods before they both focus on the ladies that have arrived at the table. Patchouli and Flandre sit down.

"It's good to see you all here. I'd like to address the annoyance that is the newer youkai that have taken up residents around our lake." Remilia says before sitting down. She folds her hands together as she places them on the table.

"What do you wish us to do about it, Mistress?" Sakuya asks. She snaps before reappearing with a tray carrying tea. She places a cup in front of everyone except Ripple and Raffelsia.

"First of someone wake Raffelsia up." Remilia says. Ripple motions towards Raffelsia. Two of her refraction crystals hover towards Raffelsia. Once in place Ripple fires a laser into one of the crystals. It bounces between the two crystals before creating a constant beam of light. Raffelsia perks up at the light.

"Thanks. Sorry M'ladies." Raffelsia says.

"It's understandable. You require light while most of us dwell in darkness." Remilia says. She pauses for a second. "First off. We need an expert in barriers and wards that would be willing to work with us."

"Only person I can think of is Mercy." Sakuya says.

"Who's Mercy?" Ripple asks. Raffelsia tilts her head indicating she's also interested.

"Mercy is the fairy that keeps trying to steal you're crystals." Sakuya answers.

"Yes we are going to need Mercy. I am also interested in creating sentries to help Meiling. Is there any way to copy the refraction crystals?" Remilia asks.

"I am almost positive I could create them if I was allowed to examine the magic behind one." Patchouli says. Ripple nods.

"All they are is modified amplifier crystals." Ripple says. She motions towards Patchouli. A refraction crystal hovers towards Patchouli. It lands in front of her.

"Thank you." Patchouli says as she picks up the gem.

"That is all I wished to talk about. I would like to explain you're jobs right now though. Raffelsia you are to guard the outside right now along with watching over the garden. Meiling you are to go and retrieve Mercy. The other servants are to stick to their normal jobs." Remilia says as she stands up. She yawns lightly. Sakuya walks up to her and begins leading her to her quarters. Ripple shrugs before standing up and retrieving her sword. She then walks up to Flandre.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Flandre giggels before running off. Ripple sighs before following. Meiling and Raffelsia stand up and start heading outside. Koukuma pauses before approaching Patchouli.

"Do you need any supplies?" Koukuma asks. Patchouli grumbles in annoyance.

"It's been a long time since I made amplifier crystals. And I have no idea what kind of magic is required to create these." Patchouli says.

"I assume not that hard. I mean Ripple's a human and she owns fifty some odd of them." Koukuma says.

"Sixty four. That doesn't mean there simple. At a glance it suggests Ripple has eight different sets."

Fin

It always fun to write this cast. Leave a comment of what you think. One last thing though.

Raffelsia is an Allure Une grown with the intention of allowing Meiling to focus only on guarding the gate. As a plant youkai Raffelsia is more energetic in sunlight and bright light. She is weak to fire though.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Just looked at fanfics main page. So that's why the PSP wasn't working… Thankfully I got a Vita for Christmas. And another offshoot cause I want to take a break from the main story.

"Well let's see… Uhm Sakuya?" Ripple asks as she sits down. A glance at the watch she is carrying confirms that it is noon.

"What is it Ripple?" Sakuya asks as she looks at the Luna Dial. She taps a button on it making it say the actual time.

"I'm actually bored… What do we do if we have no jobs?" Ripple says as she pulls out her butterfly knife. She flicks it open and checks the blade. She nods before putting it away.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Just wait for Meiling to fetch Mercy I guess." Sakuya says.

"Have you ever considered becoming a youkai?" Ripple asks.

"Even if I'm hated by regular man I still value my humanity. What about you, Ripple?"

"If man thinks of me as a monster why should I not fuel that fear. I never liked humanity. I guess I take after my mum in that aspect." Ripple laughs.

"You're mom? What did she have against humans?" Sakuya asks.

"She was half youkai. I'm surprised she got along so well with my father… It's funny how I ended up with all human genes. Well mostly. Can't help but think that my power might be what little youkai blood I have in me." Ripple laughs. Sakuya sighs.

"What was your father like?" Sakuya asks.

"Youkai hunter. Don't remember much about him. I always wonder how he and mom ended up in love." Ripple laughs. She shrugs before examining her katana.

"What is that sword made of anyways?" Sakuya asks.

"This one's made of silver that's been blessed. The butterfly knife is made of the same material. My more commonly used set is made of orichalcum treated with blood. The last set is mythril treated with moon dust." Ripple says.

"First set is an exorcist equipment set. I don't understand the other two." Sakuya says.

"Weapons treated with blood can amplify my ability. It also allows access to the powers of a youkai that's blood has been used to treat it. Moon dust treated weapons have multiple powers drawn from the moon. They are regular blades at day though." Ripple says. She pauses as Meiling bursts through the door. Being pulled behind Meiling is a rather annoyed Mercy.

"Got her." Meiling says as she drops Mercy. She turns to walk outside. "Get away from that gate Cirno!"

"What do you want from me?" Mercy asks as she stands up. She brushes herself off.

"We wish to hire you again for a different job." Sakuya says.

"Two things. One what job is it? Two I refuse to wear a maid outfit again." Mercy says.

"We are interested in putting up a ward around the mansion. Nothing we can make is strong enough to protect from Master Spark though." Sakuya says as she begins walking. Mercy hovers after her.

"So you want me to set up a ward. You do realize I'm not sure the wards can be that large." Mercy says.

"You also are to help Patchouli with her current project." Sakuya says as she pauses in front of the library. Mercy nods before hovering into the library. She hovers up to the busy Patchouli.

"Hi. Whatcha working on?" Mercy asks as she lands on a chair. Patchouli grumbles.

"I don't have time to deal with you Mercy…"

"Even if I'm supposed to be helping?"

"If you are here to help how much do you know about amplifier crystals? Wait why am I asking you… Let's get to work. We are trying to duplicate this." Patchouli says as she motions to one of Ripple's refraction crystals.

Fin

Well that was interesting to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: A wild offshoot sneak attacks you. A wild offshoot casts instant death on your whole party. The party has died. Game over.

Ha… Well to the story.

* * *

><p>The woman sighed. Anyone would think Misshistsu would have learned her lesson. The amount of corrosion was suggesting otherwise. Normally she wouldn't care. This kind of corrosion was a back lash that magic caused.<p>

"Is something wrong Samantha?" Misshistsu asks.

"I'm not the magic type…" Samantha replies. Misshistsu laughs.

"Nee hee hee… You aren't are you? You're more of the brute force type." Misshistsu says still laughing.

"Shut it. I wouldn't even be here if She hadn't sent me to make sure you aren't attacked." Samantha says. She draws her sword and calmly looks over the blade. Her hand runs across a glass canister inlaid in the blade. "I do have one magic type I care about."

"Oh? What is it?" Misshistsu asks.

"Crisis magic." Samantha says before sheathing the sword. "You do realize you have Her worried. A powerful mage like you moveing to a different dimension in order to test things."

"In truth I'm here to retrieve a previous test. If not retrieve it gather enough data to recreate it." Misshistsu says. The clink of metal suggests Samantha has just shrugged. "Why do you so blindly follow Her though. The queen of the warlords is not someone you'd expect to follow so blindly so quickly."

Samantha's only reply is to turn and start walking away. Misshistsu pauses to look at Samantha. Samantha was surprisingly human looking for a youkai from the outside world. The only outward hint was the fact that Samantha stood a good seven feet tall. That alone was intimidating. Add to that image the jet black hair and crimson eyes she had and you had a creature that seemed to suggest power. Samantha always wore the same thing. Polished black armor with ruby inlay. The last piece of her look that drew attention and what proved she wasn't human was the massive tower shield she wielded alongside a nine foot long claymore.

"Huh? No answer from one of the most powerful youkai from the outside world?" Misshistsu asks. Samantha turns around and stares right at the satori.

"You aren't worth my time. If it wasn't for Her I wouldn't be getting involved with such unholy experiments." Samantha says as she leaves the room. Misshistsu third eye blinks. She sighs.

"Stupide warlord youkai's and their blind loyalty to a higher power. If She did anything She saved Samantha from chasing after a false religion. But wasn't Samantha the living god of that religion?" Misshistsu asks.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Three things

First this is made to show that Misshistsu is getting orders from someone.

Second the outside world refered to by charecters can be any one of a multitidue of worlds. To some charecters places like the nether world and former hell are the outside world. It differs depending upon who is asked.

Third the warlord youkai follow a religion of war. Their ruler is effectively the god of the religion.


End file.
